


Alive and Kicking

by HeyJay177



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJay177/pseuds/HeyJay177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Danny live the nine month journey to parenthood, with smiles, tears, laughs, and cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh god..." You put a hand over your mouth as you barely felt your eyes water. You clenched the pregnancy test so hard you thought you were going to snap it in half. The second pink line never left your vision, it stood out more than it should. You bit your lip as you hesitantly tossed it in the trash. You pulled your legs up to your chest and hugged them with your life as you sat quietly in the bathroom, collecting your thoughts.

"What am I going to tell Dan...?"

\-------------

"Your what!?!" Suzy said trying not to yell in shock and surprised. You and Suzy sat in your apartment's kitchen. Everyone else was at her and Arin's house recording game grumps and such. You called Suzy over to talk privately about this.

"I know, I don't know what to do, I'm not ready for a kid. It feels like some prank that's gone too far yet worse." You said running your hands through your hair.

"Did you tell Dan yet?" Suzy asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know how to tell him. I'm just to afraid of the reaction." You said.

"Well he needs to find out soon before its too late." Suzy said.

"Too late? Too late for what?" You questioned.

"Well you know, before its too late to decide whether you want to not have it."

"Well first I think it doesn't matter how far you are into a pregnancy to abort it. And second, I'm not that cruel to abort a baby, it doesn't feel right."

"Sorry I don't know about these things very well. But still Dan needs to know." Suzy said firmly.

"I know, I know, but I want to tell him myself and in the right moment." You said.

"I can understand (Y/N)." Suzy said.

"But I want to wait a few days to make this clear to myself." You said.

"Alright." Suzy started getting out of her seat. "Do you wanna hang out with everyone, it might help get your mind off of it?"

"No thanks Suzy." You sighed. "I want to think about how I'm going to handle all this in the future. But I want to be alone for a bit."

"Alright (Y/N)." Suzy smiled as she hugged you. "You're gonna pull through this. I know you will."

"Thanks Suzy." You said. Suzy gave you smile as she turned around and walked towards the door.

"Remember this (Y/N)." Suzy said as she opened the door. "We all love you very much and will help you with anything... call me if you need anything." You watched Suzy as she left your apartment, you looked back at the table top in the dead silence. You wiped a tear away from your eye before you got up from your seat and walked back to your bedroom. You looked at your bed for a second before you walked over and lied down. You pulled your covers over your head and you grabbed one of your pillows and held it close to your body. You felt an awful cringing pain in your stomach everytime you thought about it. You closed your eyes and you felt a burning feeling in your eyes, you never really realized how tired you were. In an instant, you felt yourself drift away in the most comforting sensation you had all day.


	2. chapter 2

"So where did you dissapear to Suzy?" Arin asked. Arin and Danny finished recording Game Grumps and now Barry and Ross were recording a few Steam Trains. Now Suzy, Arin, and Danny were in the kitchen having lunch.

"Well uh, I was at (Y/N)'s place." Suzy hesitated. 

"Oh, what were you two doing?" Arin asked again.

"What's with these questions Arin?" Suzy faked a chuckle.

"I'm just wondering, we haven't seen her since the day before yesterday." Arin said.

"Yah, is she alright?" Dan asked.

"She's..." Suzy started. "She's fine... (Y/N) just hasn't been feeling well."

"She's probably on her period or something, am I right." Dan said nugging Arin before the both broke out in laughter.

"Dan that's not funny." Suzy said firmly.

"I was just joking I don't really mean." Dan said holding up a hand. "I know how periods are like some kind rough time in a women's life."

"Good. But for your information she's not on her period." Suzy said.

"Does she have like a cold or something?" Danny asked. "I need to know if my girl is okay or not."

"It's not a cold. Its a lot more... serious than that." Suzy said.

"What is it?" Danny asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm not saying what it is, she said she wanted to tell you yourself."

"Oh is it like some kind a girl promise or something." Dan asked. "From what it sounds it might be nothing like she has bad hair."

"Dan!" Suzy snapped at him.

"What? Most cases it is like that." Dan said holding up both hands in defense.

"It's much more than just some bad hair day." Suzy said staring Dan down.

"So... she is on her period?" Dan questioned weakly.

"SHE'S PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!!" Suzy shouted as she stood up from her seat and slammed her hands down on the table.

"What!?!?" Arin and Dan said in unison. Arin looked over at Dan to see his face grow very pale and he had the most shocking expression on his face. Suzy's eyes widen as she realized what she had done.

"Oh god (Y/N) I'm so sorry..." Suzy said under her breathe as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Fuck dude, you got her pregnant!?" Arin asked.

"I-... She...Preg-.... oh god...." Dan couldn't finish his words. He just sat blankly without moving a muscle. 

"You alright?" Arin hesitated. Arin slowly raised a hand and touched Dan's shoulder, but no reaction. Arin pushed a little harder, but this time Dan fell out of his seat and on his back to the floor. 

"Oh shit!" Arin shouted as Dan fell. Suzy and Arin came around the table and nealed down near Dan.

"You okay?" Arin asked.

"I'm gonna be a daddy..." Dan slurred. Dan almost gave himself a concussion, now that his mind was completly numb from the word "pregnant". Dan knew this was going to be the most frightful journey of his life.


	3. chapter 3

You and Dan did it a couple times, once about a month ago and another about five weeks ago. But you didn't know which times had gotten you pregnant. This is such a big change for you, so big that you absolutely couldn't believe it was real, sometimes you mind refused it to be real. You'd never imagine this to happen... at all, not a single thought. This made you cringe with fear and shock, you never wanted this to happen, but everytime you wanted it to not be real, the more blunt it was about. 

You woken up about an hour after falling asleep. You felt like it was all a dream but you remembered it being to real. The instants you realized it all over again, the cringing feeling in your stomach came back but this time worse and longer. You staired at the wall of your bedroom, trying not to think about. You clenched tightly to your pillow as you rested under your blanket that was up to your cheeks. You still felt cold under your blanket, you saw the sliver of light coming from your window that rested on the back wall. The window was open and a slight breeze blew your certains slowly. You let go of your pillow and pushed your blanket off of you. You still lied in your bed, creating second thoughts on whether you should actually get up. You took a deep breathe and slowly let it out with a slight wheeze of relief as you sat up and got out of bed. You walked over to your window and looked outside. You were a few stories up and you could see rather far into the city. You got closer to the window and smelt a soothing smell, like a campfire and the strong smell of wood burning. You always enjoyed that smell, but for some reason it didn't smell so soothing. 

Suddenly, you felt a lump in your throat that stemulated an even worse feeling in your stomach than the cringing. You felt yourself grow sick and you throat grow painful from the feeling of expansion. You felt worse than sick, you knew that you were going to throw up. You put a hand over your mouth and another over your stomach as you ran out of your bedroom and into the bathroom. You fell to your knees in front of the toilet and you squeezed tightly to the toilet seat as you waited for it to start and end. You throat felt awful as the stinging of your stomach acid violently ripped at your throat. You stomach was very uneasy as it squeezed the last of your context out of it. You gagged a couple of times as it finally stopped and now you felt weak and limb.

You violently shook as you raised your hand to flush the tiolet. The last of your strength was sucked out of you as you fell limp to the floor by the tiolet. You wanted to stop this uncomfortable feeling, and end it all but, but you knew it would be a terrible thing to do. You got into a fetal position and began to cry, this was very awful, you didn't want this to happen, you never wanted this to happen. You felt the tears sting your eyes as you were still very exhausted.

"(Y/N), you there? We need to talk." You heard the unsatifying voice of Dan outside your front door. The last thing you wanted was a blunt reminder of your pregnancy. You were to tired to do anything, you laid there on the bathroom floor, crying away. You heard your front door open and close, you realized you forgot to lock it.

"(Y/N)?" Dan said making his way towards the bathroom. Dan saw you there on floor of the bathroom, feeling terribly miserable. "(Y/N)!" Dan quickly knelt down to you and put a hand on your shoulder. You didn't react, you lied there crying still. Dan didn't say anything. Dan pulled you up and into his lap, he sat against the bathroom wall and held you closly in his arms, trying to comfort you.

"I don't want to do this." You said. "I don't want to have a kid."

"It's okay, (Y/N). " Dan said slowly rubbing your back. "We'll get through this together." You pressed further in his chest, and you felt him wrap his arms around you tighter.

"I'm not ready." You cried.

"I know, I'm not either." Dan said.

"I don't want to be a parent, this is to much." You said.

"I know, (Y/N). I'm sorry." Dan said.

"Dan?" 

"Yes, (Y/N)?" 

"Do you think we can do this?" You asked.

"I bet we can, we're just a little scared right now. But I bet with some time we can be prepared for a child."

"I'm very scared Dan."

"I know, I am too." Dan rested his head on top of yours as he kept you warm in his arms. You knew that this was a mistake that both you and Dan weren't prepared for. But there was no turning back now.


	4. chapter 4

You and Dan sat in the bathroom for a few minutes so you had time to calm down. You lied silently with Dan as he gently rocked you back forth, soon realizing you were growing tired again. You let out a yawn and Dan took note of this, he got up off the floor and picked you up bridal style. He carried you out of the bathroom and into your bedroom.

"Don't worry (Y/N). "Dan said softly into your ear. "We can do this together, and I will always be there for you. " Dan walked over to the side of your bed and gently lied you down. Dan put a small kiss on your forehead before he walked over to the other side of your bed and got in with you. He crawl next to you and hugged you deeply as he pulled a blanket on top of both of you. "I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Dan..." you said weakly. Dan had an arm around your waist and a hand gently placed on your lower abdomen.

"I bet our kid we'll be beautiful, just like you." Dan said into your ear. You sighed a little bit, what Dan said made you think of a different side of having a kid. You smiled a little and let out a slightly giggle.

"I hope so, but it should also have your optimistic lifestyle." you said cheering yourself up a bit. You turned over in your bed so you can face Dan.

"But only if it has your eyes and smile." Dan said smiling. "And especially that cute nose." Dan held a hand in front of you and gently poked the tip of your nose. You closed your eyes and let out a slight laugh.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you even found out?" You asked Dan. Dan let a small laugh before he spoke.

"I'll just say I broke Suzy without even knowing it."

"Oh... how did you react?"

"Well, I was definitely surprised, and didn't expect it at all."

"Did you ever want a kid?"

"I guess I never really planned to have one, but I know I can find a way to make it part of my life... and you will be one of the biggest parts of it now."

"That's sweet Dan."

"What would you want it to be, a boy or girl?"

"I guess a boy since I don't really want to raise a girl, especially in its teen years." Dan chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I agree with that. What name would you give it?"

"I'm not sure, it feels pretty early for names. But we're gonna have to see if it's a boy or girl."

"Yeah, but I know we can do this together, and I know it will be the most exciting ride of our lives."

"But it will still be hard."

"I know, I know it will be very tough for you, and that it will be some of the toughest shit you will ever go through, and it will be nothing I can understand. But I will do anything for you so you don't need to think that I will let you suffer. I love you too much, (Y/N)."

"Thanks Dan, I love you too." You said to Dan. Dan scooted closer to you and wrapped an arm around your back.

"Don't worry, our child will be very lovable, and we'll both be amazing parents... and you will be an amazing mother." Dan said before kissing you on the cheek. "Sweet dreams my darling."

"Sweet dreams Dan." You said. Both you and Dan fell asleep together in each others arms. It may have been only four in the afternoon, but either of you had nothing else going on. It was true, pregnancy was going to be a very tough thing for you, but the idea that Dan was going to be there for you, made you believe that this may not be so challenging.


	5. chapter 5

You awoke to the sound of the rather annoying buzzing sound of your phone next to your bed. Once you awoke, you felt better than when you fell asleep, you were more relaxed and your eyes weren't as heavy. Your eyes opened and the first thing you saw was the sound asleep Dan resting next to you. You smiled a little bit as you tried to get up, but you soon realized that Dan had you in his warm grasp. Your phone was still going off so you needed to get up. You lifted slowly off the mattress and gently took Dan's hand off you and rested it where your head used to be. You sat up in your bed and slowly stretched your arms out, one arm reached over to your phone. You picked it up and saw that Suzy was calling, she was probably calling to see how you were feeling. You pressed the call button and held it up to your ear.

"Hello?" You answered.

"Hey (Y/N), how are you feeling?" Suzy asked.

"Well a lot better actually."

"Well that's good, I was getting worried since I haven't heard from you since yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, it's nine in the morning."

"Oh, I haven't realized. I just woke up no more than a minute ago."

"I'm sorry (Y/N), did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I've gotten enough sleep."

"Oh that's good. Dan took off about a half an hour after he found out. I assume he's over there with you?"

"Yeah he's here. I'm glad he did come over. I probably wouldn't have made through the night in one piece if he didn't."

"I'm relieved. You didn't looked like you felt good when I left yesterday, I was worried what might have happened too you."

"Hey Suzy, Dan told me he was surprised when he found out, but I feel like there was more to it than that."

"Well, hehe, when he found out, he had the most shocked expression on his face. And he also fell out of his seat and straight onto his back." You let out a slight chuckle. "It was pretty shocking at first, but looking back on it now makes it pretty funny."

"Wow, Dan said he was pretty surprised, but he didn't tell me that."

"Speaking of Dan, he needs to get here soon, he and Arin need to start grumping to soon."

"Oh yeah, I guess I almost forgot. I can wake him up and we can started heading over soon."

"Alright (Y/N), see you soon."

"See you Suzy." You pulled the phone away from your ear and pressed end. You turned and saw Dan still sleeping on the bed. You scooted a little closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dan?" You said shaking his shoulder. "Dan? You need to wake up." Dan shook a little and lightly groaned.

"Not now lovely." Dan moaned in his sleep. You chuckled a little bit but still continued shaking Dan.

"Dan, come on. You're going to be late for gaming with Arin." You said. You saw a single eye from Dan open slightly, staring at you. You smiled at Dan, and he smile back, but you could tell he was very tired. Dan quickly sat up and grabbed a hold of your torso and pulled you back down with him and hugged you tightly.

"Morning sunshine." Dan said in your ear. You laughed a little bit.

"We gotta get up Dan, you have to get to Arin's house in less than an hour." You said loosening from Dan's lovable hug.

"Arin can go fuck himself; I rather be right here." Dan said still half asleep. Dan pulled you closer and you could feel his insane hair tickle to the back of your neck. You chuckled a little. 

"What are we going to do if our child has your hair?" You joked.

"I dunno, we could always shave its head." Dan muffled.

"But how will everyone know your its father?"

"Well I guess I could always write "Dan's kid" on its forehead, or something." Dan joked.

"Funny Dan." You said sarcastically with a smile. "You need to get up though."

"Alright, alright." Dan said letting you go and sitting up. "How are you two feeling." Dan rubbed one of his eyes.

"You two?" You questioned. You watched Dan look at your face, then at your stomach, then back at you. You inhaled a little bit before smiling. "Oh... um, I guess we're doing to good. A lot better since yesterday."

"That's good." Dan said as he got out of your bed. "You comin' too?"

"Yeah I might as well see everyone, let them know I'm okay and everything." You said. You got up and out of bed and you watched Dan walk around the bed and up to you.

"This is gonna be fun." Dan said taking your hands. "We're gonna get through this together and I know everyone else will be supportive and will help out." Dan said. You smiled deeply.

"I sure hope so Dan." You said. Dan pulled you into a hug and held you close. Every word that Dan said, convinced you that this long journey will become more exciting every time. But you knew at the end of this ride, will just be a whole new one. Both you and Dan were going to enjoy every moment of it.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay let me know if you find any spelling, punctuation, or grammer errors, I had a busy day today and I don't have time to fully review this chapter. Thank you.

"Whoa whoa what!? You're pregnant!?" Ross said quite surprised. You and Dan got done getting ready and you both got to Arin and Suzy's house. It was true, no one had told Ross that you were pregnant yet, Barry either. Dan went ahead and went on grumping with Arin, but he gave you a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before leaving into the gaming room.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm surprised you didn't know yet." You said. You, Suzy, and Ross sat in the kitchen while Dan and Arin went off doing their thing, and Barry was editing some Steam Trains.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you, sorry Ross." Suzy chuckled.

"Wait how long have you known about this Suzy?" Ross asked.

"Since yesterday, Arin knows too." Suzy said.

"So just to get this straight... Dan, our good friend Dan... got you pregnant?" Ross said. You sighed with a smile before speaking.

"Yep." You said.

"I didn't even know you guys did it." Ross said.

"Oh god." You said burying your face in a single hand, hiding your developing redness.

"So how far are you in to your pregnancy?" Ross asked.

"I don't know... about a month."You guessed.

"You might already have a baby bump by now, a small one though." Ross said. You lifted up an eyebrow at Ross, out of curiosity you placed a hand over your lower abdomen. You were surprised to feel a slight bump, but it wasn't more than what you usually expected to feel.

"Huh... why do you know so much about this, Ross?" You asked.

"I dunno." Ross shrugged. "But wait, does Dan even want a kid?"

"Well both of us weren't expecting this to happen, and I know I didn't want a kid. But Dan showed me a different side of this, so me and him will know how to prepare for a child." You said.

"Huh, it's just that Dan doesn't look like the kind of guy to be a father." Ross said.

"I guess he doesn't, but hey, you never know who's gonna be a father." You chuckled.

"So have you and Dan thought of names yet?" Suzy asked.

"Well no actually, Dan asked that last night and I thought it seemed a bit early for picking names." You said.

"Nah it's never to early for picking names for kids, I mean, young girls are already thinking up names when they are little kids." Suzy smiled.

"That's true." You laughed. "But I guess I just don't know any yet?" You said.

"Well that's alright. You'll probably find out something, may be Dan has some ideas." Suzy said.

"I hope so." You said. "We may need to talk about lot of things."

"I bet you two do. It's gonna take a lot of responsibility to take care of a kid." Ross said.

"I know, but Dan said that we can do this together, and that we'll get plenty of support from you guys, right?" You said.

"Of course (Y/N)." Suzy smiled.

"Yeah, we'll always be happy to help you guys." Ross said.

"Thanks guys, I know this is going to be a pretty exciting ride for the both of us." You said.

"No problem, but I wonder what this child of yours will look like." Ross said.

"You know, that is something interesting to look forward to." Suzy said. The room fell silent for a quick moment.

"Hey (Y/N)!" You heard Arin's voice called from the gaming room with a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yah?" You called back curiously.

"Wait no!" Dan yelled.

"Come here!" Arin said again.

"Wait no! Don't come here!" Dan yelled once more. As Dan and Arin were yelling about, you looked over at Ross and Suzy, who were both smiling and gesturing you to go. You smiled a little bit as you gradually got up and began walking towards the gaming room.

"Arin no wait! I'm not ready to ask her yet!" You heard Dan aggressively say to Arin. You stopped in your tracks as soon as you heard Dan say that. What did he mean by that? Many possible answers ran through your mind as you forced yourself to keep moving. But you grew worried about what the answer could be. 


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving break is over so I won't have time to get a chapter up daily anymore.
> 
> Let me know if you find any mistakes, thank you.

You took a deep breathe as you continued walking to the gaming room where Arin and Danny were. Your thoughts ran crazy as what Dan could have meant by, "I'm not ready to ask her yet"? You grew rather nervous as you kept on thinking of possible answers. The one that made you scared was that if Dan was going to ask you to marry him, sure it's a sweet and romantic idea but marriage made you even more scared that having a baby, you already understood how to commit to becoming a parent but you thought that was enough. You stepped into the gaming room and saw Arin starring at the TV screen and Dan sat next to him with his head on the top of the couch and him rubbing his hands through his hair. Arin heard you come in cause he quickly turned his torso and looked at you with a smile.

"Hey Dan, Dan buddy, tell her." Arin said slightly bouncing in his seat like a little kid. Dan weakly laughed as he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh fuck Arin." Dan said groaned.

"Come on man, she's right here." Arin said deviously smiling. You narrowed your eyebrows a little bit, waiting for whatever that is going to happened.

"Um... everything alright?" You asked pretending you didn't know anything.

"Ask Dan if everything's alright. But I bet everything will be even better if Dan asked you something. Tell her already, Dan." Arin said before nudging Dan with his elbow.

"Ask me what?" You said hiding your worried expression.

"Do it man." Arin. "It's now or never."

"Fuckin-... fine." Dan took his face out of his hands and stood up from the couch, you watched him take a deep breathe before walked around the couch to you. "Well uh (Y/N)." Dan started. Dan pursed his lips with a smile as he looked at you.

"Yeah Dan?" You questioned, feeling heart beat in your chest, hoping that he won't propose.

"I wondering if I could move in with you in your apartment, since you are going to need a lot help with this, and I want to be there for you to help and all." Dan shrugged letting out a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Oh." You sighed in relief with a little chuckle. You put a hand over your heart to calm it down. "That's a relief."

"A relief? What did you think I was going to say?" Dan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing, I thought you were going to propose or something." You smiled.

"Propose, oh no no no, (Y/N). I um- I wouldn't really-" Dan hesitated.

"It's alright Dan, I'm kind of glad you didn't propose. I mean, I don't think I'm ready to make that kind of commitment." You said.

"Oh really?" Dan said surprised.

"Yeah... if I'm barely ready for a baby, I'm definitely not ready for marriage." You said

"Oh, yeah I get that." Dan said looking to his side.

"Right now, I want to focus on one thing at a time." You said putting a hand over your lower abdomen. "But yes, I would like you to move in with me. That'd be a great idea."

"That's good, so uh yeah." Dan weakly chuckled.

"But also Dan, Suzy and Ross were just talking to me. And I think we may need to figure a lot of stuff out later." You said.

"I know, we'll get to that though. But right now we're gonna be a little busy." Dan said gesturing to the couch, TV, and video game. You chuckled a little.

"I know, I know." You said smiling. "We still got a lot of time to figure this out, but I know we can handle this, because you said so." Dan smiled at you and got a little closer to and hugged you.

"We can defiantly do this." Dan said. Dan let go and smiled at you before getting back around the couch. You walked out of the gaming room and back into the kitchen where Ross and Suzy waited patiently for you to come back with an answer.

"So." Suzy started. "What did they want?"

"Dan just wanted to ask me something. But everything's fine." You said walking back to the table.

"Oh god did Dan propose?" Ross asked. You began laugh as Ross because of his odd timing.

"No, no, nothing like that." You said. "But it's something just as good that me and Dan will be fine with."


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, you're about 11 weeks into pregnancy.
> 
> And also, let me know if you find any mistakes, thank you.

Later that day, Danny finished recording Game Grumps with Arin and now you and Dan just hung out at the house. You sat on the couch with Dan watching tv, but you borrowed Arin's laptop to look up some things about pregnancy so you and Dan could prepare.

"Hey Dan, did you know that if any organ of a pregnant women gets damaged, the baby in the womb sends stem cells to repair the damaged organ." You said to Dan, reading it off of a website.

"Huh." Dan shrugged intrigued. "That's good to know that our baby is helping you out." Dan chuckled a little after he finished his sentence. You continued reading at this next one peaked your curiosity.

"Dan? Do I snore at night?" You asked.

"Not really, you sleep silently, so no." Dan said.

"Oh, that's a bit of a bummer." You said.

"Wait why's that?" Dan asked looking at you.

"It's says here that women who snore during pregnancy are more likely to have a smaller baby." You said. "And I just think that'd be a little easier on me you know."

"Yeah, but I know it will be fine."Dan said trying to start being cheesy. "But hey, I'm a guy so I wouldn't know." You laughed at Dan. "Is there anything on there that can help us?"

"Well actually this is just a site full of neat facts." You said. "But I'm gonna look up some helpful stuff." You clicked out of the website you were on and typed "Helpful tips during pregnancy", and clicked on the first site you found and began reading.

"It says that both parents need to decide who is going to take care of the child if there were anything to happen to either of us." You said. Dan moved in his seat a little bit to look out of the room. 

"Hey Suzy! Arin!" Dan called.

"Yeah?" "What Dan?" They both called back.

"If something happened to us! Could you two take care of our kid?!" Dan asked.

"Sure." Arin said.

"Yeah, it'll be no problem." Suzy said. Dan turned back in his seat and looked at you.

"Well that's taken care of." Dan said. You smiled a little at Dan and looked back down at the laptop.

"It also says to get a prenatal exam as soon as possible." You read. "We should probably get a check up soon."

"Yeah, that'd be good idea." Dan said.

"It would, I mean this guy is coming in pretty fast." You said putting a hand over your stomach.

"Wait, I heard it it should take a few more weeks before you would start showing or something like that." Dan said.

"Huh, that's odd. But I already feel a very small bump... here Dan you feel." You said setting the laptop to the side and facing your torso towards Dan. Dan looked at you then your stomach before feeling it.

"Whoa, okay this is strange." Dan said concerned. "We may need to set up an appointment pretty soon, cause I don't know what going on."

"Alright, alright." You set the laptop on the floor and pulled out your phone. You dialed the number of your doctor and waited as it rung. You never realized how worried you were about this, as if there might be something wrong. You took a few deep breathes as your phone continued to ring for what seemed like forever, your thoughts began to wonder again about what could be going on with the life that's inside you. 


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank everyone who read my story and gotten it more than 600 hundred views, that's more than any of my other stuff has gotten. I'm glad to be writing something that everyone can enjoy, thank you all so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a busy weekend
> 
> EDITED(sixs days later): actually a buussy week, finals are next week and i had to take a break from my computer because i had been staring at it for a long time and my eyes were bloodshot to hell.
> 
> Edited (two weeks later):I'm back, finals are over with, and I am ready to get back in action

"Wait, wha-..." You sat shocked and completely surprised at the doctors words. Dan sat beside you in the doctor's office and he was also astonished by his words.

  
"Uh..." Dan tried putting on a fake smile and laughing a little but the situation was to serious he bailed from the idea. "Say again?"

"Twins, you two are having twins." the doctor said not changing his mood or expression.

"Ohhh..." You barely put on a teethy smile as your eyes dotted around the room and soon quickly shot to the floor of the room.

"Two?" Dan started, being sure the doctor was right. "Two kids?"

"Yes Mr. Avidan. The both of you are having two kids." The doctor said. "But I can understand your shock since this is your first time being parents and its especially dramatic since its a ten out of a-hundred chance of having twins for the first time."

"This is just a big change." You started. "We were preparing for a child. But I feel it's gonna be a lot different."

"Oh don't worry Ms. (L/N). It shouldn't be a problem preparing for twins. Besides, your child... or children, is developing normally and are healthy."

"Is there any advice you can give." Dan asked. "You know, since this is an expecting thing."

"Well twins are born prematurely since the both of them are sharing the small space that is usually fit for a singleton." The doctor said. "And also you may show the signs of pregnancy sooner."

"Well I guess that's relieving." You said. "That's what got us here in the first place."

"Oh that's completely fine." The doctor said. "In fact, you may need to come in for a check up for at least once or twice a month."

"Well that's good to know." Dan said. You sat silent for a little bit, comprehending the idea of you and Dan having two kids instead of one. For a split second, you imagine a scene of you and Dan raising your two kids, you saw how loving it would turn out.

"Everything alright (Y/N)?" Dan asked, noticing your silence. You looked over at Dan and smiled a little bit.

"Yeah... I'm fine." You said. "I just think that this might turn out better for the both of us."

"Well if that's all you needed to come in for then I suppose we're all done here." The doctor said.

"Actually there is something else." You started.

"Yes Ms. (L/N)?"

"Do you know what gender they're going to be?" You asked.

"Well it's too early to identify the genders of your children. Usually their gender identity will start showing affects somewhere between sixteen to twenty weeks of your pregnancy. But for all we know they could be both boys, or both girls. Maybe even fraternal twins." The doctor said. "But in a few months we shall figure it out."

"That's good to know." You said.

"And you are about two and a half months into your pregnancy, by month four of five is when we can tell what your children shall be."

"Alright Doc. We'll be looking forward to it." Dan said.

"Twins." You said under your breath. "Twice as much excitement for this adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you find any mistakes, thank you.
> 
> And also, (L/N) means your last name, just in case you didn't know.


	10. chapter 10

"Twins, seriously?" Ross spoke in shock. You and Dan returned to Arin and Suzy's house the next day to tell them the big news.

"Yep. We're gonna be having two kids instead of one." Dan said wrapping an arm around you.

"This seems like it's reaching farther than it needs to." Arin said.

"Yeah, this is pretty shocking, I mean, can you two handle twins?" Suzy asked.

"This is a lot to handle, but I know we can prepare for it." You said.

"Hopefully." Ross started. "This is a very unlikely chance of this happening. You two don't really have the experience of raising one kid, so raising two for the first time is gonna be pretty intense."

"We know it's gonna be tough Ross." Dan said. "But we promised to take this head on and figure how to handle this."

"Besides, it's not like it's going to be aweful. Having a kid was expected to be great and a wonderful part of our lives. But we never know if twins will be better." You said

"Oh this is great." Suzy said smiling. "The idea of you two having twins reminds me of me and my sister. Ohh this is just magical."

"That's sweet Suzy. "You said smiling.

"I just thought of something." Dan said trying not to laugh. "Did anyone tell Barry?" The room fell silent for a moment, before the sound of Arin and Dan starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"We should go and tell him." Arin said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want him to feel left out or anything." Suzy said.

"Hey Barry. Guess who's pregnant?" Ross called out as he walked out the of room to where Barry was. You could barely hear Barry's muffled out when he called back to Ross questionly. There was a faint silents that was soon broken by a surprising "What?!" from Barry. Immediately after, the frantic sound of footsteps walking in the same room as eveyone else, and soon seeing Barry with a surprised expression.

"Your pregnant...?"Barry asked with a worried tone. You smiled a little bit and nodded. "So you and Dan...?"

"Oh god." You said bashfully bringing your hand up to your face.

"And with twins." Suzy smiled. Barry stood speechless for a second.

"Really?" Barry said.

"Yep. There gonna be two Dan juniors." Arin said. "Or (Name) juniors, whatever they're gonna be."

"How long have you been pregnant?" Barry asked.

"Almost twelve weeks." You said.

"That means only about eight or seven more months until parenthood." Dan said.

"Everytime I think about it, it makes me kind of nervous." You said putting a hand over your stomache.

"Oh don't worry (Name). I know we can get through this together." Dan said hugging you.

"Yeah, and we will definately support you." Suzy said. "We will do anything to help out."

"Thanks guys. This really means alot to me." You said.

"But we know we can do just fine." Dan said.

"Yeah, we can definately ride this thing through." You said. At every word you and Dan spoke, stuck to you and made you stronger as soon to be parents, and you and Dan were going be great parents.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for my absence. I'll try to keep up with this story and update more frequently.

"How about Nicole and Nicholas if it's a boy and girl." Dan suggested.

"Maybe, what about Nathan and Noah if it's two boys." You said. Once the day came to an end, you and Dan came back to your apartment, but now the two of you laid in bed, coming up with names for your unborn children.

"That's a good one. What about Amber and Ashley if it's both girls."

"Hmmm, if it was both a boy and girl, I think maybe Jade and Jaden." You said.

"Do you think we should write these down?" Dan asked you.

"Maybe, tomorrow we should ask Arin and the rest for names." You said.

"Alright... what about Kindee and Kendal if it's a boy and a girl." Dan said.

"You know those aren't too bad, maybe." You said shrugging a little. "You know, I'm still a bit nervous."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Well about when the twins come, I know we said we can handle it. But I'm just a little scared of the unknown. I mean, how will we be able to handle them and are we willing to give them the attention they will need?"

"Oh we don't have anything to worry about that (Y/N). We still at least seven more months until then. That should gives us plenty of time to prepare for them. And we will also have Suzy and the rest to help. So we won't be alone on this, and I am positive we will give them all the attention they will need." Dan answered.

"Thanks Dan. That really helps." You said.

"How about tomorrow we go and do something. Just you and me celebrateing soon to be parents." Dan suggested. Now Dan had practically squished next to you and hugged you tightly like a warm teddy bear. Dan buried his face into the back of your neck and you could feel his warm breath go down your back. At first it gave you chills but it was only seconds after when it felt more soothing.

"I'd love that Dan." You said. Dan wrapped a hand around your stomach and you could feel his hand trace over your baby bump, you heard huff through his nose and he smiled a little.

"We're going to be great parents." Dan whispered into your neck.

"I know Dan." You said calmly under your breath.

"What if we just name them both Dan junior." Dan joked.

"What if they're both girls?" You chuckled with a smile

"Well too bad they gonna be Dan juniors." Dan said, you could feel his lips curl into a smile.

"Why not (Y/N) juniors?"

"Well if we are willing to go for it, we can call them (Y/N) juniors if they were both boys." Dan said. You chuckled a little bit at Dan's weirdness.

"I actually want to put effort in picking their names." You said.

"I know." Dan laughed a little. "I'm just joking."

"Do you think we'll name them after anyone of our friends?" You said. "Like Suzy, or Ross?"

"Oh hell no, not Ross. I'm not naming our child after that austrailian dick." Dan said almost seriously, but you could tell Dan was still joking.

"Well what about Arin?" You suggested. There was a short silence from Dan.

"...I dunno." Dan said. "Suzy though? Maybe because she's pretty nice."

"And Barry?"

"Eh Barry might be possible. But I'm not sure."

"Are we really going for this?" You asked Dan.

"Well I don't know. We'll just have to see when that last month comes by." Dan said. The image of you being nine months pregnant came into your head, then the idea of giving birth also sprung to your mind.

"Giving birth is going to scary." You sighed.

"I know (Y/N). But I will be there by your side when it happens."

"Thanks Dan." You said. "Everytime I think about us being parents. The more it feels so new to hear."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Its like this is something we never expected from our lives, since we lived without the responsibility of kids. But now, we're gonna be parents soon enough and this is something we never expected and is just completely new to us."

"Exactly."

"You know, soon enough. We are going to be parents, and this point of time, won't even remember what its like to "not" be parents."

"That sounds like a pretty big change."

"Yeah it does. And I know it will be pretty surprising and shocking."

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're the father of our children." You felt Dan smile and gently moved his and gently messaged your stomach. You put your hand over his and felt his movements across your abdomen.

"I'm greatful your the mother of our children." Dan held you tightly, yet he was gentle, his grasp was very warm and comforting, it was enough to melt anyone he held. His body was very warm and it felt very calming having it pressed it against you. Dan moved his head a little and gently planted warm kisses on the back of your neck. You giggled a little under your breath on how effectionate Dan was being. "I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Dan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you all so much for more than 1,000 views. I am certainly grateful for this, none of my work had this much appreciation towards it. And for that, I am humbled by my viewers. Thank you all so much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile! You're on Youtube with Mortem3r!

"Hey YouTube! It's Mortem3er!" Suzy said. "And today, I am here with my good friend y/n. Who has some very exciting news!" Suzy turned to you with a large toothy smile on her face wanting you to answer. With a sheepish grin growing, you looked at the camera and said, "I'm pregnant..."

Suzy was recording a new video and what luck, you were going to be in it to share the exciting news of your children. You could hear Suzy almost squeal with excitment like a school girl as you continued staring at the camera with your shy expression. You were kind of bashful because you were shy about sharing the news on your pregnancy with thousands, maybe millions of people.

"Yep!" Suzy said happily rocking back and forth in her spot and putting her hands together. "Y/N is gonna be a mother! And she's going to be having twins!"

You nodded a little at the camera. "Yeah... Another seven months and I'm gonna be having a pair of twins." You said wrapping your arms around your stomache.

"And (Y/N), who's the dad...?" Suzy said egging you on for the answer. You took a deep huff in before answering.

"It's Mr. Sexbang!" You said holding your head up when you spoke, spreading a wide pursed-lipped smile across your face.

"Yes! Dan Avidan is gonna be the father of (Y/N)'s children!" Suzy said. You could see the comments now; saying "Dan's gonna be a dad!?!?" or, "Dan doesn't look like the fatherly type." or even, "Danny Sexbang? More like Daddy Sexbang!!! LOL." You silently laughed to yourself just thinking about it as Suzy went on about you and Dan and your children.

"Have you and Dan picked any names yet?" Suzy asked you.

"Well me and Dan went over a few names last night. But we haven't decided on any yet." You said.

"Well how about this; how about we let you guys decide?" Suzy said looking from you to the camera, refurring to the many fans. "What if everyone help pick names for you two!?"

You never thought of it before, yet, it sounded like a good idea. It sounded like it could be fun to try and heck, maybe they could come up with some good names. You looked at Suzy and smiled then said, "Why not?"

You gave a slight shrug. Your body language said very little, but your voice said much more. It was a little high and perky when you said it, as to show you were more than excited then what you expected to let on.

"Well if you guys want to pitch in and help pick a name for our dear (Y/N) and Dan? Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments below!" Suzy said.

"Anything else?" You asked Suzy with a smile.

"Oh yes!" Suzy said placing a hand on your arm. "What do you want them to be? Two boys, two girls? Both?"

"Well I'm all to sure. I mean, I would like for a boy and a girl. I mean, it just sounds nice to see who they grow up, you know." You said.

"That's just amazing (Y/N). It just makes me think about me and my sister! Oh I'm so excited for you!" Suzy said pulling you into a side hug. You looked from the camera and to the door way of the room to see Dan leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. He watched you and Suzy speak and he had a heart melting smile across his face, and you smiled back at him.

"Oh Dan's here!" Suzy said looking up at Dan and then back at the camera. "Come and join us!" Suzy gently waved him over. Dan chuckled under his breath as he stood back away from the door frame and made his to you two and sat down next you. Dan wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you in close.

"Hey guys." Dan said smiling at the camera.

"You excited Dan?" Suzy asked him. "You're gonna be a dad soon!"

"Yeah, very excited." Dan said. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Hey, tell of how Dan found out Suzy." You said to Suzy with a smile. Dan's smile remained on his face but you could hear Dan mutter something in a little embarrassment about the story.

"Well I remember I was coming back from (Y/N) apartment after she had told me she was pregnant and came back to the office." Suzy started. "We just got done recorded for Game Grumps and to skip the details, I told Dan that she was pregnant."

A smile grew on your face when you knew which part was coming next.

"And Dan had this look of shock and he fainted and fell out of his seat and onto the floor."

You chuckled a little as you leaned in towards Dan and you heard him laugh too. Dan was a little flustered by the story, but he kept his smile.

"Yeah... I was pretty surprised and I didn't expect it all." Dan said wrapping his other arm around and resting his head on your shoulders as he spoke. "But I turned around and now I can't wait to be a dad to twins."

"Aw that's sweet." Suzy said putting her hands together. Suzy kept here smile as she looked back at the camera.

"Well if you guys have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments below. Be sure to check out Danny's channel and don't forget to hit that subscribe button. Bye Everybody!" Suzy then waved at the camera. She got up and turned off the camera and turned back to you.

"Oh I'm just happy for you two. I never thought I would feel this way." Suzy said putting her hands together.

"Thanks Suzy." You started. "It means a lot to us."

"Yeah, we're more than happy to have someone like you to support." Dan said.

"So how's your day planned out?" Suzy asked.

"After we got what we needed done we we're gonna go out." Dan said.

"Oh wow. Like a date?" Suzy asked.

"You could say that." You shrugged with a smile.

"We could probably head out now. I just got down recording with Arin and I got nothing else to do for today." Dan said.

"Okay." You said. Dan let go of you and stood up and held out a hand for you to grab. You smirked a little as you took it.

"I can get up fine Dan. I'm not that pregnant yet." You gently chuckled.

"What can I say?" Dan smiled. "I just wanna help out my lady." You smiled a little bit at Dan's quirkiness, as you took his hand and stood. Dan smiled as he pulled you into a hug.

"If we go now we can still have a full day a head of us." Dan said softly. You heard Suzy "aw" at you and Dan. Dan let go and took you hand and led you out of the room. To an enjoyable day just for the two of you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> This chapter may contain sensitive material for some.

"Come on (Y/N)! Push! You can do it!" You heard the echoing voice of Dan. You saw yourself in the delivery room, giving birth. But you were rather confused, this felt so real, so life like, you never knew anything like this before. You never thought you could feel anything like it before. 

You felt everything that was apart of you. The rapid and exhausting beating of your heart, the excruciating and hollow force in your stomache. Your unbelievable expansion of your womanhood that scared you more than anything. Your heavy breathing felt more real than beyond compare. You saw everything around you, regardless of the feeling of your eyes closed and everything was blurry. You didn't know labor would do so much to your body. You saw Dan by your side without the motion of turning your head. He was smiling. The same loving smile he had and forever will possess, and those brown eyes that comforted you in moments that weren't as bad as this. What struck you weird was that Dan would not look away from you, he wouldn't even blink for change the ratio of his smile. As if he was frozen like that.

"You're almost there!" You heard from him again. But his lips were out of sync with his mouth, and it was as if he was speaking from the end of a hallway.

'Dan...' You felt yourself mouth out. You realized that your voice didn't sound like it was coming from you. But more of you that wasn't in the room, that wasn't saying it from your mouth. You felt the voice and heard your pitch that you should know more than anything, but it didn't feel like it was coming from you some how.

After what you thought was minutes of the awkward stare down from Dan that didn't move other than the lazy sync of his words encouraging you. You looked from Dan to the other side of the room. No one else was there except a couple of nurses and a doctor who was delivering your twins. You expected to see Suzy, or Arin, or just any of them. You felt an ache in your heart about seeing their absents. Why aren't they here? Are they outside the room? Did they just not show up? You didn't know what to think, as if you were able to think straight with the constant discomfort that ran to every nerve that you could feel.

You didn't know if it was account of your blurry vision or the walls of the room lacked their presence. Where were you anyway? This didn't look like the hospital you expected to give birth. But it didn't look like a hospital at all, you didn't where you were. There wasn't even a ceiling, just a large expansion of black, where the walls would be was a tinted white that blended into the blackened empty realm above like the settling twilight of night to day.

You finally looked in front of you, you saw the doctor that was delivery your children looking down and concentrating and making sure that your children were making a safe trip into the world. You could only see the top of his head because your legs that were spread were covered by a long cloth. The two nurses that stood next to him were close by and readying for your first child to come.

"Here it comes..." said the doctor. You felt a sudden emptiness as the small child has become its own person into the world. You heard the wail of the small baby that echoed throughout the area you were in.

But... it stopped.

The room was quiet... no sound was made. You were more confused then ever, worse... you felt panicked.

"What's wrong?" You asked. Looking back and forth between the doctor and Dan. Now Dan was backed away from the hospital bed where you lied and no longer made eye contacted with you.

"I'm so sorry..." one of the nurses said who came to your side.

"What...?" You asked again fearfully.

"Your child... is dead..."

In an instant you felt like you were going to throw up. This was far worse than the pain you were in. This was inhuman.

"What...!? No no no! It's okay! My baby is okay!!" You said with your voice rising.

"Calm down." The nurse spoke softly talking your hand. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Where is my baby!? I want to see my baby!!" You cried.

"Don't worry..." The doctor said. "Your child is gone."

"W-what about the other one...!?" You panicked. "What is my other child?!"

"There is no other child..." The nurse said.

"What...!?" You cried.

"Your other child never made it into the world... I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"Where is it!? What happened to it!?" You almost shouted in pure sorrow.

"You've been carrying a stillborn child for days now. It never had a chance at life."

"No! No! I want to see them! I want see my babies!"

"I'm sorry. But you can't. There gone. They've been for a long while."

"This is isn't real! This isn't real life! I want my chance at being a mother!"

"You may never get this chance again."

"I don't deserve this. My children don't deserved this!!" You wailed with the pain of losing your children.

* * *

 

Your eyes shot open as you lied still in your bed. You saw the dim light of the moon peer through your window, indicating it was still night.

It was just a nightmare...

You felt yourself unable to move, you didn't know if it was cause your dream exhausted your will to move, or because of a sleep paralysis moment. You were lying on your side of bed with the covers completely kicked off of you. Your nightmare flashed by in your head more than a million times a second, it wouldn't go away, the wound it cut was far to new and fresh, and it kept cutting deeper.

Your frantic heart beating and heavy breathing came back with you from your nightmare. You didn't know if you were fully awake at this point, this could all still be a dream, cause the heavy feeling of losing something as a small child was still there and ripe with taunting your sanity.

You fully realized you were awake and immediately shot a hand down to your stomach to feel the bump of your twins still growing. They were still their... they weren't gone.

You felt your eyes water, and a very strong weight thrown on top of you at once, full of worry and devastation. You threw your hands up to your face and covered your eyes, you began to cry. You cried tears that didn't shed when you were sleeping so they built up and came out like a strong and forceful tidal wave broken from a dam that was building up over time. You felt so alone right now, you felt like you were the only one to exist, and the loneliness of that hit you harder than waking.

"(Y/N), you're awake." You heard the voice of Dan. It was relieving to hear his voice that wasn't echoing and out of sync, anything that made you think Dan was real. You felt Dan's hand on your shoulder. How long was he awake? You thought.

You didn't give a response to any of Dan's gestures. You felt to vulnerable and unstable to speak, and so you continued to cry into your hands.

"(Y/N)..." Dan said softly. You felt a hand being slipped under you as Dan pulled you out of your sleeping position. Dan lifted you into his lap as he sat up in bed and leaned against the head board. You instinctively  buried your face into Dan's shirt and wrapped your arms around Dan as he wrapped his own arms around your shoulder. He held you comfortable and warm to help ease you in your worry.

"Everything's okay (Y/N)." Dan spoke softly resting his head on top of yours. You felt Dan gently caress your back as he rocked you back and forth.  "It's better now... You've been thrashing and talking in your sleep."

"I'm scared." You said through your wailing.

"It's okay sweetheart." Dan gently whispered. "You're awake now. Your nightmare is over."

"I don't want them to die." You spoke again

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Our kids," you said forcing yourself to speak. "I don't want them to die..."

"Don't worry (Y/N), they are not gonna die. I am positive they are healthy and growing."

"I can't do this..." You weeped.

"Yes you can honey. You are a strong willful young woman, and I know you can pull through anything."

"I just don't know what to do..." You spoke again with your voice muffling through Dan's shirt.

"It's okay (Y/N), I am here to help you. I will make sure you feel safe and comforted." Dan spoke holding you tighter to give you the full comfort you need. Within minutes, your weeping calmed down to the point where you just sat in Dan's lap in the quiet night. Dan still held you without moving a muscle, you swore you were about to fall asleep again, if it weren't for the terrorizing idea of having another crippling nightmare. You were now relaxed, yet your body and mind remained exhausted.

"Do you want to tell me about it...?" Dan spoke once you calmed down. You didn't respond, but you knew that something as vivid as your nightmare couldn't go unspoken and remain a scar on your mind unless you told someone to release the mental tension.

"It was bad..." You started, with your voice gone weak. "Terrifying."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No...I was in labor in the hospital..."

"Really?" Dan questioned a little surprised.

"Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"They were dead..."

"Oh no.."

"Both of them, and you..."

"What happened with me?"

"You weren't practically there... I saw you here, but you were like a ghost." You started. "And you backed away when I found out they died, and you didn't to comfort me..."

"That's awful (Y/N)" Dan said. "That is some bull shit. I would never neglect you in something so scarring."

"None of our friends were there either... I just don't want to be alone."

"I will never make you feel alone. I love you too much."

"I don't know if I can still do this." You said in a weak voice.

"Yes you can. It was a just a nightmare, you shouldn't let it decide your thoughts."

"I just felt so weak and vulnerable."

"Don't worry (Y/N)." Dan said. "I will not leave your side until you feel safe to go back to sleep."

"Thank you..." You spoke softly.

"I won't let you give up on being a mother. I will help through your entire journey and I will not stray or leave, cause you are my love, and the mother of our children, and I want to be the best father to them even before they're born." Dan said.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." You said.

"Let's not think of that." Dan said. "I am here now, and I will not leave. I will stay by your side during childbirth and I will help you see through it and the first thing they see when they open their eyes will be the happy and caring smile of their mother and father."

"I love you Dan." You said gripping tighter around Dan's torso.

"I love you too (Y/N)." Dan said. You felt more than lucky to have Dan in your life. He just made you feel more optimistic when you were at your absolute terror, none more than minutes ago. You almost felt honored, to have someone like Dan to make such a commitment to you and help keep you to your number one task at hand. You couldn't help but smile at Dan's words into his chest, even when you thought you couldn't even register the act of even curling your lips. You felt so willingly exhausted and limp moments ago, and you were happy and at ease to know you had Dan by your side to comfort your worry. You loved Dan with all your heart, and you knew that Dan did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for my months of absence. I have been neglecting this story for to long and how much attention this story has been getting.


End file.
